Pardon My Past
by Kagome93
Summary: What was Leo thinking when he first meet Piper?


Summary: When Leo Wyatt first meets his charges, what happens when one of them looks exactly like one of his past life's lover? One Shot

**AN: In 'Pardon my Past' Leo had mentioned he had the memories of his past lives and he also mentioned he knew that Piper was his true love in that past life. Which made me wonder exactly how Leo must have reacted when he saw Piper first? **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_In my story Leo never married Lillian or anyone else. He died a bachelor basically

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo Wyatt sighed he stood in front of the door of the legendary Halliwell Manor. He was going to meet his charges, well unsuspecting charges. The elders had told him to wander around the Charmed Ones before they become one so he could gain their trust before the shock they get with being witches but also protect them from a the occasional demons who shimmer in to try and kill them before the become the Charmed Ones but he, so far, has him protecting them.

Usually the elder don't let him use energy balls on demons but since the Charmed ones didn't activate their powers yet (they are going to activate it next week when the third sister, Phoebe comes) and demons came to attack his charges, they made him an exception

Now currently he was waiting to meet his charges, the prophesied charmed ones and start to gain their trust to help and guide them when the time comes and he has to reveal himself, disguised as a handy man. He had wanted a different disguise to frequently visit them but he relented because he knew after next week they'll definitely need more handy man in the house since demons don't exactly knock and come. God knows how many things that will be broken after next week or how many times the door or walls will break…

He rang the bell again, now slightly worried that he came at a time when no one was home

"Coming! Jeez!" came, an oddly familiar voice from the other side of the door

'_Familiar? How is that even possible? Cant be familiar? I've never met my charges till today?' _thought Leo Wyatt extremely confused

Just then the door opened and Leo froze as he saw someone who he never thought he would ever see.

Seeing the girl who opened the door, he froze…

She had familiar brunette hair and identical hazel eyes. The only different in this time her hair was longer, up to her shoulder length, and she had a fringe.

'_Priscilla…' _thought Leo as he watched the woman who he assumed was the reincarnation of Priscilla Baxter. His recent past life's love; frankly he was surprised, a lot.

After becoming a whitelighter, the elder gave him _**all **_of his past life memories back; apparently a person can have many past lives, not just one and according to the memories the elders gave him…he had a lot. The interesting part was, in each of his past life, he fell in love with her. In his last past life, before he became Leo Wyatt, she was called Priscilla Baxter. Unfortunately in that past life, his past self had been too late to meet her that time because she had already married someone else.

In other lives, usually he meet her single and they married each time. Which is why he was surprised before he died as Leo, that she hadn't made an appearance. But here she was, reincarnated again and Leo was speechless to see the woman who has been with him through all of his lives.

She was looking at him with wide eyes too, shocked and slightly blushing

"Umm…I don't want to be rude but who are you?" she asked blushing

Leo smiled, at his luck that he meets her again, this time after his pretty much dead, but yet he couldn't help as his dead heart beat, seeing her again

"Im the handy man someone in this house called me?" said Leo sheepishly as he watched her

He wondered what her name was this time and what was she doing in the Charmed ones house

'_Is she a witch in this time too?' _he wondered since she was a witch in all of his previous lifetime

"Oh that's right! I called you, I'm Piper Halliwell" she said smiling and Leo froze

Yes, it was unfortunate and in a way twisted because at that moment he knew. He couldn't show his feelings for his love this time around. She was his charge. Fate had a cruel way to be harsh and crush people's heart…


End file.
